


热巴现实文第二篇【小别新婚】

by chenchen101



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 热包
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenchen101/pseuds/chenchen101
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 27
Collections: I do what I want





	热巴现实文第二篇【小别新婚】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=no).



热包脑洞向 独立篇章 小别重逢  
距离自己没见刘老师已经45天。  
迪丽热巴躺在床上翻着手机日历数着日子。自从俩人在一起之后第一次分离这么长时间，对于这段刚起步的爱情来说已经够长的了。自己和恋人简直就像网恋嘛，而且对象一天只有很少的时间有空和自己联系。迪丽热巴知道刘老师在国外忙于拍摄电影，忙于工作，但是作为刘天仙唯一蒸煮盖章的官方正牌女友，傲娇迪心里还是有小委屈的。委屈自己爱情刚踏上正轨就要经受异地恋的考验，委屈自家对象那么忙，忙到很少和自己视频，委屈自己正值青春年华却已经有40多天没享受过刘老师的温柔的拥抱和抚慰了。真让人上火。虽然刘老师一般人撩不动，看起来也刚正不阿，但是热热还是按时突击检查国外务工的恋人，事后自嘲自己对恋人爱到患得患失的地步。都怪这该死的爱情。迪丽热巴的内心被想念和甜蜜的烦恼充斥着，有点不耐烦的翻阅着刘亦菲的超话。  
哦豁，有个粉儿说被天仙绿了？你被绿不是一天两天了哦。  
哦豁，有个粉发了天仙白衬衫图片，咦！我家老刘真可爱。  
哦豁，再往下翻，天仙抱着一个妹子emmmm刘老师你完蛋了。再往下翻！！！！！！！！！！亲上了？？？？？还是老刘主动亲人家的脸蛋！！！迪丽热巴从沙发上跳下来，把图片放大确认这是不是自家老刘，确认完毕再放大看是否有ps痕迹！然而，看粉丝的反应千分之一千是自家老刘啊！！！  
确认是自家恋人后，迪丽热巴把手机摔沙发上，双手叉腰，呼吸的气息吹动着额角的发。  
好啊，刘亦菲你什么不约，学刘强东，放着国内老婆不要，去国外偷吃，不愧是本家。心里算着最近没有特别赶的通告，去国外“捉奸”绰绰有余。说是这么说，但迪丽热巴本质对自家恋人的人品没怀疑的。自己的占有欲提醒她，要去国外找刘老师好好教育她。刘老师要亲也只能亲自己，只能给自己亲，别人不许碰。  
迪丽热巴当机立断定了晚上的机票飞N国，并聊天套出了刘老师的剧组的酒店地址。突袭查岗一定要出其不意攻其不备！

从国内到刘老师工作的N国的飞机需要数小时！迪丽热巴下飞机已经累得腰酸背痛了，再加上时差的原因身体非常疲惫。自己只身一人，没有助理没有保镖，没有粉丝没有镜头，拖着一个便携式行李箱走在异国陌生的机场。如果能和刘老师享受一次出国旅游的私人行程  
就好了。迪丽热巴这样想着。坐上taxi，突然忘了酒店名字和地点，于是掏出手机来翻记录。手机在飞机上一直飞行模式，一打开发现有这么多信息和未接电话，全是某人发的。  
“小迪，我下班啦，这里的天空好蓝，分享下”  
“怎么不回消息？”  
“人呢？……”  
语音通话未接听  
视频通话未接听  
……  
“小迪，你人呢，我打给你助理她只知道是私人行程？”  
“小迪，你去哪儿了啊？”  
一看对话框40+全是刘老师的微信。以前忽悠助理的私人行程都是私会行程，现在由于要对刘老师保密，私人行程不再好使啦。没想到，原本想给刘老师一个大大的superise顺便查查岗对所有人保密的，现在弄巧成拙，刘老师说不定怀疑自己失踪了要报警了！！！！迪丽热巴脑补到这里汗毛一竖，立刻拨电话回去，但是长时间无人接听，重复了几遍也是如此。最后干脆拎着行李箱直接奔向酒店。  
风风火火到达酒店，这里已经是下午了，夕阳暖风无比惬意。迪丽热巴意识到刘老师可能在剧组，因为这个点大家都在上班。门童把行李拎到前台，迪丽热巴在前台报给工作人员刘亦菲姓名，可是工作人员怎么也不会放她进入刘亦菲的房间，即便她认命一样地拿出杀手锏自己亲吻恋人脸蛋的自拍。然而前台还是不买账，因为他们已经被告知刘亦菲是明星身份，被剧组要求有关电影拍摄和电影工作人员信息一切保密。一放面放心自家女票的隐私和人身安全得到有利保障，一方面懊恼太不近人情，自己都和刘老师酱酱酿酿了，还不让进她房间。  
无奈之下迪丽热巴选择打电话报备刘老师，去他妈的惊喜，刘老师的小可爱现在极度需要睡眠！给刘亦菲发言微信告知自己在酒店等她后，迪丽热巴便在酒店随便开了一间房睡觉。  
这边，刘亦菲繁重地拍摄任务结束且不加班的情况下已经晚上九点。今天上午自己一直联系不到她，而且在对方的国度已经是夜晚，问助理助理也不知道，这丫头真不给自己省心，玩失踪，回去非得好好收拾她不可。憋了一肚子气和一肚子焦急的刘亦菲打开手机点进迪丽热巴对话框，看见自家宝贝发来的话应着回复了一句。随后立刻换下戏服洗干净自己，带着助理坐车直奔酒店。  
回到酒店后，刘亦菲找到酒店经理问自己女朋友的事情，经理这才相信，带着她去了迪丽热巴休息的房间。嘱咐完经理保密俩人关系之后，让助理进房间把迪丽热巴行李搬到自己房间，随后去卧室看看这个千里迢迢找自己的小笨蛋。  
进到卧室，扭开了床头的灯，看到薄薄的被子微微隆起，心里总算放下一颗石头。刘亦菲靠近床头坐着，剥开被子，找到那颗埋在整头里的小脑袋，用手微微抚过白皙的脸蛋，看到她安静地睡在自己身边，心头的所有疑虑担心还有些许责备都不在了。吻了吻在熟睡中的人的额头，把她挂在衣架上的衣服拿过来，掀开被子用衣服盖着女人。刘亦菲随后轻轻拖抱起迪丽热巴，还好自己拍这部戏的高强度体能训练，让自己可以抱起怀里的家伙，掂量了下，又瘦了点，看来最近国内拍戏很辛苦，也不知道有没有按时吃饭。刘亦菲抱起迪丽热巴，转身回到自己的套间，把女人安稳地放在自己的床上之后再吩咐助理退房。刘亦菲放下迪丽热巴后，去烧了一壶热水，然后打电话给酒店一个小时后送晚餐，点的都是迪丽热巴爱吃的菜，随后拿着剧本回到卧室，坐在床前等着床上的人倒时差醒来。在睡梦中的女人似乎闻到了熟悉的香气，脑袋蹭了蹭枕头，不知道在做什么香甜的美梦。  
迪丽热巴醒来已经是当地晚上十点半左右，闭着眼睛摸索自己手机，脑子里还以为自己在国内，睁眼看到房间的天花板才意识到自己在国外。缓慢地坐起来，咦！刘老师！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊！迪丽热巴火速掀开被子，一个箭步跨坐在刘老师的腿上，紧紧抱住。刘亦菲放下剧本，双手环住怀中人的腰。  
“我好想你”迪丽热巴头埋在刘亦菲肩膀处，双手环住她的脖子。刘亦菲侧过脸亲了亲迪丽热巴的下颌，无声地回应。  
“坐飞机太累了”自己浑身都是疲惫，睡过一觉减轻了些，向恋人撒着娇，诉说自己来看她的辛苦。  
“你还说！，没带助理？也没有保镖，多危险你知道吗？”，刘亦菲略大声的“训斥”她，手臂不自觉地抱紧怀里人。  
“我只是想来看看你嘛……”迪丽热巴自知有错让刘老师担心了，软糯地声音表达自己的认错。  
“来看我可以，提前和我说，我让助理去接你，或者我去接，安全点，知道吗？”刘亦菲抚摸着自家恋人的脸蛋，语气略有缓和。  
“知道啦，难道你不想我的么，一来就兴师问罪”迪丽热巴撅着嘴头枕在刘亦菲肩膀，假装不看她。  
刘亦菲当然想她，甚至比对方的思念更甚，出国几个月以来，每天都盼望着杀青回去和她见面，每天都要和她视频电话，看到那头可爱漂亮的恋人却不能触碰亲吻占有就觉得演员这个职业是真的辛苦。现在恋人安稳地躺在自己怀里，长久未见，生怕这是场梦。低头看到恋人有点干涩的嘴唇，拿起桌子上倒好的水，喂给怀里的人喝。  
“乖，把水喝掉”。迪丽热巴就这刘亦菲拿的水杯喝了起来，温水入喉，觉得喉咙的涩感渐渐消失。看着喝完水湿润的红唇，刘亦菲将手拖住迪丽热巴臀部，抱着她站起来，顺势吻上迪丽热巴诱人的双唇，迪丽热巴猝不及防地接受着恋人的主动和热情，被动地回应着。刘亦菲把迪丽热巴压进柔软的被子里，双唇自始至终没有分离过，互相汲取着对方的甜美。就当刘亦菲的手抚上对方腰部想解开衣服的时候，迪丽热巴似乎想到了什么，偏头终端了刘亦菲强势索取的吻。刘亦菲不理她的变化，似有疑惑，但是湿润的唇辗转到迪丽热巴的脖颈出，极其用力的吮吸，以至于迪丽热巴感觉到一丝疼痛。  
“刘老师，你是不是忘了什么？”  
刘亦菲咬住她的耳垂，继续撩拨着“什么？”  
“你亲吻了别的女人！哼”。刘亦菲真是服气的，这个时候了还有心思想别的事情。不顾迪丽热巴反抗地用力亲了下身下人的红唇，漫不经心地说“谁？什么时候？我怎么不记得？”说完这句话刘亦菲自己也觉得乖乖的，毕竟自己有女朋友不可能招惹别人，更不可能亲吻了。  
但是等迪丽热巴拿出手机照片那一刻才想起来。自己在剧组聚会那天晚上，喝的有点醉，  
因为氛围很开心，自己亲了下女孩的脸庞。  
“那天好多人都亲了她啊，她是我替身，帮了我很多，表示感谢，贴面而已”刘老师心虚地反驳，自己确实做的不妥，换位思考如果迪丽热巴这样，她可能会嫉妒得让她三天下不来床。  
迪丽热巴显然不吃这一套，扭头不看她，大有不解释清楚不给亲的意思。  
“我真的只有你一个，那天真的只是礼貌性的亲吻”。刘亦菲从背后揽住迪丽热巴，手抚在迪丽热巴腰间。  
“礼貌性也不行，我不喜欢”迪丽热巴当然知道自家刘老师只认她一个，介意的点不是这个，而且她亲了别人，想想就不舒服。  
“好”，刘亦菲无法，自己在谈恋爱哄对象这方面总是很笨拙，有时候担心迪丽热巴嫌弃自己太无趣，但是迪丽热巴总是给足了自己安全感。想到这，刘亦菲打开自己的朋友圈列表，把那个替身微信站出来，当着迪丽热巴的面一键删除。  
迪丽热巴看到这个，心里很满意刘老师紧张兮兮地举动，但是也知道见好就收。  
“刘老师，我知道你和她没啥，但是我就是不舒服你亲别人，你只能亲我，哼。”  
刘亦菲见她不是怀疑自己忠诚松了一口气。她将迪丽热巴转过身，面相自己，在她额头重重一吻，“那是我不对，我以后绝对尽量不亲别人，你看成吗？”。看着自家恋人一本正经地保证不会再犯，迪丽热巴心里惬意，自己本就气消了一半，看到刘老师如此重视自己感受心里甜甜蜜蜜，但是嘴上却说“这次放过你，下次再犯，绝不轻饶！”。刘亦菲连忙把她压在怀里，好生哄着。  
“饿不饿？嗯？”刘亦菲想起迪丽热巴一直睡着还没进食。  
但是迪丽热巴会错了意，她就是对着刘老师再正经的问题也会满脑子黄色废料，于是她的脸渐渐泛红。既然刘老师没皮没脸问这种话，迪丽热巴就顺水推舟吧  
“许多天没见了……”迪丽热巴别样地方法回答着，手带着恋人的手抚在自己身上。  
刘亦菲顿时明白她想做什么，这种勾引正合她意。低下头吻上日思夜想地红唇，在上面辗转  
索取，迪丽热巴温順地回应着。俩人长久没见，都非常急切。刘亦菲将迪丽热巴往上拖了下，让对方的锁骨正对着自己，俯身亲吻好看的锁骨，弄出一块块痕迹。迪丽热巴双手环住刘亦菲的背，口中情不自禁地附和刘亦菲的动作。身上女人的动作不断下移，攀附上了自己的软绵之处，逗留爱抚许久，感觉到一只手来到了自己的情欲源头。身上被唇瓣爱抚着，身下被强有力的进出，俩人身上具是大汗淋漓，水泽撩动声配合身下女人的似痛似乐的声音，就是无欲无求地仙女也受不住。她受不住了，自然让某人更受不住。迪丽热巴似乎知道人为什么说小别胜新婚，刘老师弄得她腰酸腿软，嗓子也哑了，什么仙女姐姐，明明就是衣冠禽兽。迪丽热巴躺在浴缸之中这样想着，身后的女人仔仔细细地为她洗去欢爱的痕迹。迪丽热巴想虽然累，但是还算不错，服务周到。  
刘亦菲恐怕迪丽热巴奔波一天做完运动胃应该饿的不行，给她热了点夜宵垫了下肚子，就哄她上床休息。迪丽热巴缩在刘亦菲怀里和她说着悄悄话。  
“还有力气？？乖了，我明天还得早起拍戏，别闹早点睡好不好”。刘亦菲握住热巴喋喋不休的嘴巴，示意她睡觉。  
迪丽热巴如鲠在喉，也不知道是谁不让自己早早睡觉，按着自己各种……算了，看在刘老师明天还要上工的份儿上不和她计较。迪丽热巴抚上刘亦菲的手，沉沉睡去。  
第二天当地时间六点半刘亦菲醒了，怀里的人还在美美地睡着，她低头亲了亲对方的唇瓣，真想抱着她再睡一会儿，可是现实告诉她不可以。轻手轻脚地下了床，去卫生间洗漱。一切整理完毕，刘亦菲让酒店前台九点钟送早餐进来，后又改了十点送进来，估计她这次十点才能起床。走之前，把自己助理留下来照顾热巴，叮嘱些事情后才走。  
去剧组的路上，刘老师人逢喜事精神爽地刷起了微博和微信，突然看到助理头像蹦哒出来，以为有什么事和自己说，点开微信发现自家助理发过来一张图……  
很好，刘亦菲看完自家女友亲别人的图之后打了个红包给助理以示鼓励，再把图片存下来。火速联系热巴助理。  
“小X，热巴什么时候连着放三天假？”

全文完

———之后写点木兰❌凤九，应该很好吃——


End file.
